Frag Calus
by Hermy Puckle
Summary: Frag Calus ist der neue Ratgeber Kolumnist des Tages Propheten und versetzt damit die gesammte Zaubererwelt in helle Aufregung! Doch wer ist dieser mysteriöse Mann? Hermione Granger möchte es unbedingt herausfinden, undercover. Nebenbei wird sie neue Freu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, was euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommt -- sonst würdet ihr diese Geschichte in einem Geschäft kaufen und sie nicht hier lesen -- ich hab es mir nur für den Moment ausgeliehen. Und ich werde alles Miss Rowling zurückgeben, versprochen. Außer… natürlich Snape!

Englischer original Titel: Ask Calus

Übersetzterin: Mettilein

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

* * *

_**Frag Calus**_

_**Sehr geehrter Calus!**_

_**Ich bin 102 und seit drei Jahren Witwer. Meine Frau starb bei einem Autounfall; kein Heiler konnte sie retten. Obwohl ich weiß, dass ich weiter machen sollte, ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich vermisse sie zu sehr, Calus. Meine Kinder und Freunde sagen mir, ich soll ausgehen und mich mit Frauen treffen, ich soll meine Frau, Ruby, loslassen; aber ich habe das Gefühl als würde ich sie Missachten. Calus, was soll ich tun?**_

_**-Dufftown Deceased Lover**_

_Lieber Dufftown!_

_Du verdammter Idiot, sie ist tot! Deine Frau "Ruby" wird nie mehr wiederkommen, du erbärmlicher Mann. Sie liegt unter der Erde und es sei denn sie entscheidet sich, als Geist zurück zukommen - was ich bezweifle, wenn ich mit so einer traurigen Ausgabe von Zauberer verheiratet wäre, ich würde das Leben dannach als ausweg für mich selber sehen - du wirst sie nie wieder sehen, verstanden? Darüber hinaus solltest du nicht einmal versuchen dich mit anderen Frauen zu treffen, weil du wahrscheinlich nur da sitzten und deine Dates mit Geschichten über deine Frau zu Tode langweilen würdest. Dies hier solltest du tun: hör auf Zeitungen zu schreiben, denn sie werden die niemals die Antworten geben, die du hören möchtest, ok? Geh jede Nacht in eine Kneipe und besauf dich, es gibt sowieso nichts anderes, was du tun könntest._

_**Hallo Calus!**_

_**Ich lese jeden Tag deine Kolumne, und sehe was für arme Seelen dir schreiben und nach deinem Rat fragen und das einzige was dir einfällt ist, sie mit wüsten Beschimpfungen zu überhäufen. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass diese Leute dich bewundern? Sie brauchen deine Hilfe, Hilfe von einer hoch geschätzten Persönlichkeit. Du beeinflusst viele Menschen, Calus, als so jemand solltest du aufpassen, was du sagst.. Ausserdem: hör auf, so gemein zu sein! Ich gebe zu, dass ich dich, obwohl ich nicht weiß wer du wirklich bist oder wie du aussiehst, nicht mag.**_

_**-Einfühlsam aus London**_

_Einfühlsam!_

_Du magst mich nicht? Warum liest du dann meine Kolumne? Wenn du nicht magst, was ich sage, dann hör auf die Zeitung aufzuschlagen und das hier zu lesen! Ich werde nicht alles verändern, nur weil du mich für gemein hälst. Ich sag einfach was auch immer ich sagen will und da ist verdammt nichts dran, was du verändern könntest. Und diese "amren Seelen" die mir schreiben? Wenn sie wirklich meinen Rat wollen, dann lass sie dannach fragen. Denn, wenn sie irgendwelchen psychatrischen Scheiß wollten, den du ihnen wahrscheinlich geben würdest, dann würden sie wohl dich fragen, und ncith mich, oder?_

Es war das Neuste, dass den magischen Teil Londons in Atem hielt. Niemand wusste woher es kam, aber "Frag Calus" erschien plötzlich im _Tagesprophet_ und warf mit Beschimpfungen um sich. Ginny konnte nicht genug davon bekommen und, wie ich vermute, beherbergt einige Fantasien über diesen geheimnisvollen Mann.

Ich versuchte klar zu stellen, dass dies irgendein zweihundert Jahre alter Perverser sein könnte und außerdem, dass sie verheiratet war, aber sie war wie eine Person, die drausen im Regen steht, ohne einen Regenschirm, die sich weigert nass zu werden.

Um aber ehrlich zu sein, war ich neugierig wer diese mysteriöse Person war; wer war dieser Calus und wieso dachte er, dass wir hören sollten was er sagt?

Ich las seine Kolumne jeden Tag und versuchte einen verstohlenen Blick auf diesen Mann zu werfen - in einer seiner früheren Kolumnen ließ er durchblicken, dass er männlich war- hinter dem Vorhang. Und als Reporter für den _Quibbler - _der nach dem Artikel über Harry eine sehr glaubwürdige Zeitung geworden war - konnte ich das einfach tun.

Ich wollte es nicht auf die Titelseite schaffen; ich wollte einfach nur herausfinden, wer dieser Calus wirklich war--Calus Wer? Also, dachte ich, wenn Ginny's Fantasie-Bild von ihm ruiniert wäre, dann würde sie endlich aufhören, bessesen von ihm zu sein. Darum habe ich mich entschlossen mich undercover für einen Job beim _Tagesprophet_ zu bewerben, mit dem Rat meines Bosses, Mr. Robert Lovegood, und meinem versprechen meine Ergebnisse zu veröffentlichen.

* * *

A/N: Dies ist meine erste Geschichte, die veröffentlicht wird, also bittebittebittebitte sagt mir was ihr denkt! Ich bin für alles offen: Kritik, Komplimente… egal was, nur schreibt bitte eine Review!

Noch eine A/N: Weiß irgendjemand woher der Name Calus kommt?? Ein kleiner Hinweis: es ist nicht Latein…

Ein großes Dankeschön an meine lieben betas für ihre Weisheit (ich verneige mich vor euch)

Ü/N:Erst mal einen ganz lieben Dank an Hermy Puckle, dass ich diese Geschichte übersetzen darf!! knutsch und natürlich an meine supi tolle beta natsucat… (auch wenn du bisher nicht wirklich viel zu tun hattest g) auch dir ein knutsch

Und im nächsten Kapitel… Hermiones Tarnung (Hermione's disguise hört sich irgendwie besser an…)


	2. Triff Lucy Puckle

Disclaimer: Der gleiche wie immer… ich verdiene nichts und Snape, Hermione, Harry und Ron etc. gehören Miss Rowling… und das werden sie wohl immer bleiben sniff

* * *

Triff Lucy Puckle

„Danke, dass Sie mich treffen konnten, Miss…" Der untersetzte, weißhaarige Mann blickte durch seine Drahtgestellbrille auf meine Bewerbung. „Puckle."

„Oh, bitte sagen Sie doch Lucy!" Unschuldig schlug ich mit den Augenliedern. Eigentlich war Lucy Puckle der Mädchenname meiner Mutter und da sie ja ein Muggle war, wusste ich, dass keine andere Hexe diesen Namen trug - noch konnte mein zukünftiger Arbeitgeber, Mr. Dennis, diesen Namen kennen

Im Moment blickte er mich aus wässrigen, blauen Augen an, seine Augenbrauen waren hochgezogen, was er vielleicht als freundlich ansehen mochte, aber eigentlich machte ihn das ein wenig gruselig. Seine extrem kurzen Finger folgten den Linien auf dem Papier, denen seine Augen folgten. „So, Miss - Lucy, hier steht, dass Sie früher einmal als Reporter einer Muggelzeitung gearbeitet haben, _Die Londoner Reklamation_, ist das richtig? Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch nie davon gehört."

Ich hatte schnell eine Lüge auf den Lippen. „Es war eine kleine, wöchentliche Boulevardzeitung, allerdings wurde sie aufgegeben, auf Grund der Konkurenz. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie aber immer noch mit meinem ehemaligen Boss sprechen, Mr. Allen Wilson. Er lebt noch in Surrey, glaube ich." Mr. Lovegood würde sich als einen gewissen Allen Wilson ausgeben, sollte es von Nöten sein.

Mr. Dennis nickte. „Sie waren der Star-Reporter?"

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein Sir, ich habe lediglich kleine Beiträge geleistet. Ich bin nicht so gut darin Lügen als die Wahrheit zu verkaufen wie Julie es war. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich sogar ziemlich schlecht darin."

„Was zum Himmel haben Sie dann geschrieben?"

Ich lächelte freundlich. „Ich bin hinaus gegangen und habe die Welt nach dem möglichst unglaublichen, komischen Geschichten durchsucht, die in eine Boulevardzeitung gehören, aber dennoch wahr waren. Und bei komisch mein ich komisch für Muggelverhältnisse, nicht so wie für Hexen und Zauberer." Ich fügte das letzte Stück noch hintendran, damit er nicht dachte, ich redete über unsere Welt.

Mr. Dennis Blick weilte auf mir und ich stellte fest, dass er kein leichtgläubiger Mensch war. Es war gut, dass ich dieses Vorstellungsgespräch Millionen Mal durchgespielt hatte, denn ich hatte nicht gelogen, als ich erzählte, dass ich nicht sonderlich gut darin bin Lügen zu erzählen. „Warum haben Sie für eine Muggelzeitung geschrieben, damals, und nicht für eine der Zaubererwelt?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, und nachdem ich im Krieg gekämpft habe, beschloss ich, dass ich eine art Pause brauchte, Sie verstehen schon, um etwas in die Einfachheit einzutauchen. Können Sie mir da was vorwerfen?" Wenn ich handelte, als ob ich irgendwie neu in anbetracht allen Magischen war, würde es den Verdacht von der Tatsache nehmen, dass ich wohlmöglich hierher gekommen war, um die Identität von Calus herauszufinden. In den letzten paar Wochen gab es viele andere Nachrichten Sydikationen über seine Artikel.

Die Kerzen, die überhab des Schreibtischen schwebten, erleuchteten Mr. Dennis kahlen Kopf, das Licht wurde wie von einem Spiegel reflektiert und blendeten geradewegs meine Augen, als er hinunter auf meine Bewerbung blickte und umdrehte, bevor er mir wieder in die Augen schaute. „So leid es mir tut, aber wir haben im Moment keine freien Jobs als Reporter zu vergeben, aber wir haben eine freie Stelle als Editor zu vergeben - hört sich das gut für Sie an?"

GUT?? Sogar Calus persönlich könnte mir seine Arbeit einreichen! Dann könnte ich hier ganz schnell wieder verschwinden" Ich schwärmte in einer sehr femininen Art und Weise, „Oh, das ist in Ordnung, denn alles was ich möchte ist, für diese tolle Zeitung arbeiten." Toll? Sie haben Gerüchte über mich und Harry verbreitet"

Wir verabredeten, dass ich am nächsten Tag im Hauptquartier des Tagespropheten anfangen konnte. Mein erster Tag als Lucy Puckle: Editor.

* * *

A/N: Ich hab Hermiones Alias aus zwei verschiedenen Quellen. Erstens, J. K. Rowling sagte, dass die Hermione ursprünglich den Nachnamen „Puckle" geben wollte, darum hab ich ihn zu dem Mädchennamen ihrer Mutter gemacht. Und Lucys Name rührt von meinem Nachbar, der uns gerade Käsekuchen vorbeigebracht hat.

Mr. Dennis wurde durch meinen alten Boss Phil inspiriert.

Ganz viel Dankbarkeit geht an meine intelligenten betas!

A/Ü: Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel und ich kann versprechen, dass die nächsten länger werden… also bis zum:

Next chappie...Hermione findet einen Freund...


End file.
